


it's again my turn (to win some or learn some)

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know there is such a thing as a real date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's again my turn (to win some or learn some)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : A Date  
>  **Recipient** : DetectiveDannoWilliams
> 
>  
> 
> Written about two months back, transcribing Tumblr fics over to the proper place to clean up my loose ends before 2014 starts. [Original [here](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/62752897499).]

"What?" Steve asked, smile still wide and eyebrows pushing up, while he was shouldering past Danny into the kitchen, headed for the fridge laden. "I’m putting out, the least you could do is buy the beer."

"Putting out," Danny voice was trailing off behind him in the living room. With a mutter of Idiot, followed by the rise of more words. “You know there is such a thing as a real date. I know your brain can’t seem to master the concept that some of us want more than to drink your paint thinner and—” 

Steve waited, after sliding the sixpack into the fridge counting the seconds. Two. Three. Smile turning less smug, and tucking more into the fold of his mouth, as he walked out of the kitchen, carrying the only two bottles of beer he didn’t put away, to find Danny looking back at him from the single door open to the lanai. 

The way it was propped open on a table already set up out there, on the grass, under the slowly darkening sky, offset with another one of Hawaii every night perfect sunsets. A quartet of already lit tiki torches at the edges of the table. The smoker on the grill puffing gentle clouds straight up, not far from all that. 

"What’d you-?" Danny sputtered, looking between Steve and the setup. There was an accusation in the words, but the surprise was still greater, when he rounded. "You’ve been with me the whole time."

Steve smiled, a little sheepish at the edges, but eyes brightening, as he shrugged. Stepping closer to Danny in the middle of the doorway. “I might’ve had some help with that part.” 

"You might’ve had some help with that part? Huh?" Danny’s smile was turning into one of those bright things Steve couldn’t bear to look away from again. "You tuck Chin or Kono into one of the closets while I wasn’t looking, too?" 

"Nah, they’d never manage staying in there long enough to miss this," Steve brushed off, smugness stealing back through the pleasure of surprising Danny. 

Danny looked back out and then back at Steve, again, shaking his head. Maybe eating the words he’d been throwing at Steve’s head and the wall of the house, but not putting that out there. That wasn’t something they did. Apologies were saved for important things. 

Instead he got, blue blue eyes, crinkled at the corners, with the words “What am I supposed to do with you?” 

"I should think that’s obvious," Steve grinned, hitting the stride of winning for tonight, a rare but glorious occasion, as he held out one of the bottles of beer to Danny. "First we eat. Then, we’ll see to the rest of everything else."


End file.
